The Book of Klaine
by CreativeWriter3
Summary: Instead of spamming my account with multiple one shots, I have decided that any and all Klaine one shots I write will be put in this story. I will be taking prompts so please send in any thing you want to see in a story. I will not take any kind of smut. Rated for swearing and mature topics.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So here's the first one shot in this story. This idea has been bubbling in my head for ages and I just never wrote it. I finally did though and here you have it. Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 1: A "Michael" rewrite

Blaine's POV

I hated this. I hated seeing the Warblers like this. They used to be my family and now look what Sebastian's turned them into. I sighed in relief as the song finally ended and turned around to look for Kurt. We had planned on staying together during the song but had gotten separated half way through. I spotted Kurt standing behind Sebastian who he had been dancing off against. Sebastian had his back turned to me so I was the only one who saw when Nick, one of my best friends from the Warblers, passed Sebastian a slushy behind his back. It took me a second longer to realize what Sebastian was about to do and I immediately ran towards him. But I was too late. Just as I reached Sebastian's side, he released the bright red slushy right into Kurt's face. Kurt fell over after having stumbled back as the slushy hit his face. I winced as he hit the ground with a thud that echoed through the silent car park. Oh Kurt was going to be pissed. He hated getting slushy in his hair not to mention the fact that he was currently wearing his favorite leather jacket. I was about to go help Kurt up when suddenly he let out an ear splitting scream. Only then did I realize that Kurt was clutching his face and writhing in agony. This wasn't what happened when someone got slushied. I had never heard of anyone actually getting hurt from a slushy. That could only mean one thing. That hadn't been a normal slushy. "What did you do?!" I screeched, turning to glare at Sebastian. His usual annoying smirk played over his lips and all I wanted to do was punch his in the face. "Oh nothing." He replied, the smirk only growing.  
"That was no normal slushy!" I yelled grabbing him by the collar. "What did you put in it?!" All the Warblers and New Directions were currently staring at me, all of them still unsure what had just happened. "Me?" asked Sebastian, placing a hand over his heart and feigning shock. "Why absolutely nothing. Kurt must just me a bigger wimp then I originally thought." As he mentioned Kurt, another scream pierced the air and I immediately released Sebastian to race to Kurt's side. "Kurt, baby?" I asked in as calm a voice as I could muster. "Kurt, what's wrong?"  
"Hurts." Kurt groaned, still clutching his face. Tears sprung to my eyes at the pain in his voice. I gathered him into my arms and held him close. "I know it hurts, sweetie," I said, "but you need to tell me where."  
"Eyes." Kurt managed in a whisper. I suddenly became aware that Kurt and I were surrounded by all the New Directions and Warblers except for Finn, Puck, Sam, and Mike who were busy beating Sebastian to a pulp. A hand suddenly landed softly on my shoulder. "Blaine?" I looked up to see that the hand belonged to Mercedes. "Hun, we need to get Kurt to a hospital." I nodded realizing she was right. "Kurt, honey?" I said gently running my hands through my boyfriend's hair. "We need to get you to a hospital, okay?"  
"NO!" Kurt started shaking even more and I realized he was crying. I gently pried his hands away from his face and gasped. His face was covered in tiny little scratches and Kurt had his eyes closed tight, as if just opening them would kill him. "No." Kurt repeated suddenly clutching at my shirt and burying his face in it. "I don't want to go to the hospital. Please, Blaine. Please don't make me go there." My heart broke at the fear, pain, and sadness in Kurt's voice but I stayed resilient. "I'm sorry, baby but you have to." Kurt started sobbing even louder into my shirt but even so, I got up as gently as I could, carrying Kurt bridal style. "Come on." I looked up to see Finn, realizing that the guys had returned from beating up Sebastian and as I looked around, the creep was nowhere to be seen. "We can take my van." I nodded at Finn before hurrying after him as we practically ran to the vehicle, parked not far away. Kurt was still clutching me and sobbing. Finn opened the back door and as gently as I could, I placed Kurt on the back seat, prying his hands from my shirt. His hands immediately returned to clutching his face and I sighed as I straightened up and closed the door, planning to walk around to the other side to sit with Kurt in the back. Someone cleared their throat behind me and turned to see all the Warblers gathered in front of me. Most of them were in tears and those who weren't looked prepared to murder someone. "What do you guys want?" I asked, anger creeping into my voice. "Blaine, listen." Nick stepped away from the group, closer to me. "Blaine, please. We didn't know that Sebastian had rigged the slushy. We thought it was completely normal. Please Blaine. You have to believe that we had no intention of hurting Kurt."  
"Whether it was your intention or not, what you guys did was wrong." Blaine couldn't help the sadness that crept into his voice as he confronted the guys who used to be his closest friends. "Kurt was your friend. He was nothing but sweet and kind to you guys when he came to Dalton. Whether or not you knew that slushy was rigged, throwing even a normal slushy at a friend so you could win a competition is just wrong. I thought you guys were better than that. You guys were Kurt's safe haven when he came to Dalton. You accepted him and told his how you all thought bullying was wrong. What you all just did was probably the worst bullying I have ever seen. Tonight, you lost two very good friends because you couldn't stand to lose a competition. And your never getting those friends back." By then, every single one of the Warblers was in tears but I ignored them and walked around to sit with Kurt. Finn was already in the driver's seat and as I sat down, the front passenger door opened and Mercedes slipped in. "The others are going to follow us to the hospital in the other cars." She said before buckling her seat belt. As Finn pulled out of the car park, I let tears stream down my face. I had lost some very good friends tonight. I looked down at Kurt whose head was resting on my lap, and even more tears streamed down my face. My best friend and love of my life was hurt and I couldn't do anything about it. I leaned down and kissed Kurt on the head, before leaning back and waiting impatiently for us to get to the hospital.

**Hmmmm… Should I make this a two shot? What do you guys think? Review and tell me if I should continue k? Till next time! Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Here's another little one shot for you. Oh and I promise that I am working on 'kidnapped in the name of love' however it will be a while before anything gets posted. I've been betaing lately so I've been a little busier and also, school is starting in a week. This particular story was prompted by Robin2312, my awesome, amazing, wonderful beta! Big shout out and thanks to her! Enjoy and R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee**

Chapter 2: Misjudged

"Hmmmm… You're so beautiful." Blaine and Kurt were in the middle of an after school study session at Kurt's house. No one was home save the two of them, for Burt and Carole were both at work and Finn was over at Rachel's house. They were sitting across from each other on Kurt's bed and Kurt was rambling off about some war but all Blaine could do was stare. His boyfriend looked gorgeous, he always did, but today there was something special about him. He couldn't quite put his finger on it. "Blaine!" Kurt scolded "We're supposed to be studying! Get your head out of the clouds and listen! I'm trying to explain the Korean War to you!"  
"But I can't help it." Blaine grabbed Kurt around the waist and pulled him closer with what he hoped was a tempting grin on his face. "You're gorgeous. And there's something different about you. I can't tell what but it is really distracting."  
"Oh, is that what it is?" Kurt smirked and slithered out of Blaine's arms before sauntering to the bathroom, hips swaying. Blaine couldn't help but stare. "I just changed my shampoo." Kurt called from inside the bathroom. "To this." Kurt returned with a bottle in his hand and held it up for Blaine to see. In Kurt's hand was a bottle of the exact same shampoo that Blaine had been using for the past eight years. It was his favourite and he had never used anything else. To know that Kurt used it too suddenly sent his senses into overdrive. He jumped off the bed and stalked towards Kurt, growling in the back of his throat. To Kurt, it looked as though Blaine was a tiger, ready to pounce on its prey. Giggling, Kurt dropped the bottle and fled to the other side of the room, teasing his boyfriend with the movement of his hips. Blaine followed slowly, growling every once-in-a-while. They continued like this for a few seconds, Kurt giggling and fleeing, and Blaine stalking him. It was a funny game but it had to stop, so Blaine became restless and redoubled his efforts. Soon, he had Kurt pinned against his boyfriend's bed. He growled one last menacing growl before pouncing on Kurt. Kurt shrieked and fell back on to the bed taking Blaine down with him. Blaine straddled his boyfriend, pinning the blue-eyed boy to the mattress. Still giggling, Kurt squirmed, trying to get out from underneath Blaine. "Blaine!" He shrieked. "Get off me!"  
"No!" Blaine said with a pout. "I don't wanna!"  
"Blaine! We have to study." Suddenly, the atmosphere in the room changed. Blaine grabbed Kurt's wrists and yanked them about his head, making Kurt gasp at the sudden forcefulness. Blaine leaned down and put his mouth right next to Kurt's ear before whispering, his breath sending a shiver down Kurt's spine.  
"Oh, the studying can wait. Since you were such a tease, running away from me like that, now it's my turn to return the favour." Blaine's voice was low and husky. Kurt inhaled a sharp breath, waiting for whatever Blaine was about to dish out. What Kurt got however, was not what he was expecting. Blaine slowly raised himself back up and looked at Kurt. Even slower, he moved a hand to Kurt's waist… and started tickling him. "Oh my God, Blaine no!" Kurt writhed and squirmed trying to free his hands from Blaine's grip, or better yet, get his whole body away from him. Blaine however, now wearing the goofiest grin Kurt had ever seen, just continued. His hand traveled up and down Kurt's body, tickling the spots he knew were most sensitive. Kurt was laughing so hard he could barely breathe, for he was an incredibly ticklish person (and Blaine obviously knew this). "Blaine stop!" Kurt cried through the laughter and gasps for breath. "Blaine, I'm not kidding, stop! I don't want this! Blaine stop please!" Blaine only tickled harder, laughing now too at how cute Kurt looked like this. Suddenly, the door slammed open and they both looked up in surprise to see a fuming Burt, standing in the doorway. "Get off my son, you bastard!" Burt yelled, running into the room and shoving Blaine off of Kurt. Blaine went sprawling and landed on the floor with a hard thud. Burt circled around the bed, prepared to beat the shit out of the guy who had hurt his precious son. "Dad no!" Kurt suddenly leapt off the bed, in front of his father. He held his arms out, stopping his dad from going any closer to Blaine, who was sitting, dazed, on the floor. "Kurt, what are you doing?! He-" Burt pointed an accusing finger at Blaine, "almost raped you!"  
"No Dad, he didn't" Kurt replied, trying to stay calm. "What do you mean he didn't?! I walked into the house to hear you screaming at him to stop and came up here to find him straddling you with your arms pinned over your head!" Burt was beyond angry and he didn't see why his son was protecting the asshole behind him. "He was tickling me." Kurt explained, looking his father right in the eye. "He was tickling me and I was telling him to stop because, well, you know how ticklish I am." Burt looked at his son, and then at the boy he had threw to the ground, his eyes wide. The man took a step back, running a hand on the back of his neck . By them, Blaine had managed to get back up, thankfully he wasn't hurt, and was brushing himself off. "Look, son." Burt spoke to Blaine, his voice soft. "I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to push you like that. I thought you were hurting my son but I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions. I know you are a great guy."  
"No sir." Blaine walked up to Burt and looked him right in the eyes. "You have no need to apologize. I understand that the position Kurt and I were in was suspicious and do not blame you at all for what you did. I'm very happy to know that Kurt has a father who would protect him no matter what. It was nothing more than a misunderstanding and I forgive you completely." Burt looked at the boy standing in front of him, this boy with a heart of gold, and his heart swelled. He was happy that Kurt had such a wonderful boyfriend and he couldn't believe he had doubted Blaine's integrity in such a way. Kurt walked up and wrapped his arm around Blaine's waist, a smile on his face. "I forgive you too, Dad. Just don't do that again."  
"No problem, buddy." With that he gave both Kurt and Blaine a solid pat on the back, and turned to walk out. "Mr. Hummel?" Burt turned to see Blaine with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "I believe you interrupted something when you walked in. Would you do me the honour of helping me continue?" Kurt looked at his boyfriend with wide eyes, trying to run away, but Blaine had a firm grip on Kurt's waist. Burt grinned. "It would be my pleasure."

**So what do you guys think? Please send me prompts! I will write anything you want me to! Review pretty please! Bye!**


End file.
